Tui Chang
She was the former Head of Asia Branch and Chang clan. She is Edgar Chang Maltin's wife, Bak Chang's mother, and Zu Mei Chang's nieceD.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 76. Appearance Twi is only slightly shorter than her husband, Edgar. As the Branch Chief, she wears the white coat that signifies her status, though, like her son, hers is altered; the actual jacket section ends at her waist, while the rest is a sheath that goest down to her calves and has a gap in the front, while underneath it she wears a tight black shirt and pants. She always wears her hair up in a tight bun, with one section of her bangs allowed to hang down on the left side. Befitting her personality, she always seems to wear a severe expression. Personality Unlike her husband, Twi is not a pushover. A firm leader, she is usually stoic and does not approve of mistakes, striking fear into even her husband. Though her actions in the Second Exorcist Project may, at times, be called heartless, she raised her son, Bak, in a very strict environment in hopes that, when he succeeded her as Branch Chief, he would be able to change the Black Order's inhumane mindset regarding the lives of ExorcistsD.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 76. History Her marriage to Edgar Chang Maltin, to whom she is distantly related, was set up before they were born. She succeeded her father as head of the Chang family, and because of her family's extensive history of magic, she was in charge of the technical aspects of the Second Exorcist Project, including Yu Kanda and Alma Karma's regenerative sealsD.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 76. Plot Twi is first seen when Waizurii accidentally sends Allen Walker and Road Kamelot, where she comes into the room to break up a fight between a younger Yu Kanda and Alma Karma, as well as reprimand the staff who had been in charge of watching them for letting the fight escalate as far as it hadD.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Pages 51-52. When Kanda and Alma get into yet another fight not long after, she observes gravely that Kanda's eyes are dark. Later, when it becomes known to the Black Order staff that Kanda is suffering from hallucinations, Twi is seen standing at Kanda's bedside worriedly, and then getting reprimanded by Science Council Chairman Saarinzu Epstain for not noticing Kanda's condition earlierD.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 89. When it is decided that Kanda will be euthanized via magic, Twi is one of the very few staff in the room, first speaking over a communicator and giving instructions to not let anyone into the area, and then explaining to Kanda, when she has noticed that he is awake, that she will cast a spell on him that will put him into "a sleep from which he will not awaken"D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 120. Kanda, who has realized that he is an Exorcist who has been reincarnated through the efforts of the Black Order, angrily and insanely demands to know how many years it has been since his original body died. His questions go unanswered by her, and she and Saarinzu begin the procedure that is to kill himD.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 122. However, Kanda manages to summon his Innocence and break free of the bindings, making the procedure a failure. Kanda then goes to look for Alma, only to find that he has brutally murdered all of the scientists, Twi and her husband, Edgar, included. Twi is not seen again until a bonus chapter at the end of the volume, where For is carrying the bloodied corpse of Edgar and reflecting on how she received orders from Twi not to intervene with Alma's fury. For tearfully calls them foolish, and then props Edgar up against a wall next to the also deceased Twi, arranging their bodies so the husband and wife are leaning against one another and holding handsD.Gray-man Manga Volume 30, Bonus Chapter 193 1/2, Page 189 Trivia *When Alma Karma went on his rampage, Twi willingly sacrificed herself so Renny Epstain could escapeD.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 76. References Category:Black Order Member Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Characters